Mana Khemia 2: Enna's Love Dillema
by superecho
Summary: Enna has a dilemma about his love life! ...That's what Et thought, anyway. By 'asking' for Raze's help, Et searched for a perfect bride for her little brother... With Ulrika, Chloe  ? , Puniyo, Lily, and Whim  ?  as the candidates! Total crack and LoL!


Hello there, everyone. Again, it's nice to meet you all. This is my second Mana Khemia story after [**New Resolve**]; since the New Resolve is kind of serious, I decided to make a crack story this time. Oh, but now it's about Raze, Ulrika, and friends from **Mana Khemia 2**! I haven't finished the game yet, but I hope the characters aren't OOC so you can enjoy it to the fullest. Enough chit-chat; please enjoy!

/

**Disclaimer**: All characters of Mana Khemia 2 are belongs to NIS America and Gust, not me. Don't you try to hire Yun to attack me, okay?

/

**Summary**: Enna has a dilemma about his love life! ...That's what Et thought, anyway. By 'asking' for Raze's help, Et searched for a perfect bride for her little brother... With Ulrika, Chloe (?), Puniyo, Lily, and Whim (?) as the candidates! Total crack and LoL!

/

Note: BGM means the background music which is playing during the story; it's taken from the game (replayable in the Gallery), and it changes every time a new one is written. Hear (or imagine) them while read this fanfic, and you'll enjoy it more!

/

**Mana Khemia 2**

**~Enna's Love Dillema~**

By superecho

/

**/****Al-Revis Academy**

**/Classroom Building – Combat Dept. Class**

_***BING BONG***_

The bell has just ring and the class for today is over. Yet, is it another peaceful and silly day at the Al-Revis academy. The students of the Combat Department were lucky today, since the teacher was Mr. Basshum and not VP Flay. Everyone leave the classroom in joy, as they managed to get out without breaking a few bones (if not many) from ridiculously violent assignments set up by their homeroom teacher. However, there are two students: male and female, who are still in the classroom. ...And no; in case you're wondering, they're not doing anything romantic.

**BGM**: Classroom of Summer

"Yooooossssh, let's go!" Et, the pink-haired energetic performer girl jumped excitedly.

"...Where to? And, why should I come?" Raze, the blue haired swordsman replied lazily.

"To Enna's place, of course!" Et chirped happily. She's always been so cheerful whenever she want to pay her little brother a visit.

"Okay... And what is the answer to my second question?" Raze replied gloomily, didn't feel motivated at all.

Et glared innocently at Raze, "Don't be mean! I don't want to go alone."

Well, Enna's place she mentioned is Ulrika's workshop actually. Does Et afraid that everyone there but Enna will harass her? ...Even if that's true, the muscles Et had from her workout would be enough to deal with it. That's hardly the case though, as when Et is into her little brother, she will forget about those other people.

"So, so! Let's go there real quick!" Et happily jumped off her chair and marched her feet to the wooden floor.

Without a choice, Raze stood up and sighs, "...Seriously, when you will quit about this?"

Et frowns, "What do you mean? It's a big sister's job to watch over her little brother."

Raze fold his arms in amusement for Et's brain process, "...From what I've seen so far, all you did was torturing him."

...Unknown to Raze, Et has arrived in front of the classroom's door, "Come on, Raze! Or I will leave you behind!"

Raze let out another depressed sigh, "...And she's not listening, again. Fine."

With that's done, the two walked to the Workshop Building

/

**/Workshop Building – Workshop Hallway**

**BGM**: Cat's Walkaway

As the two marched their feet to Ulrika's workshop, they see a familiar-looking blue haired little boy who stood still in front of two workshop's entrance.

"Wait, isn't that Enna?" Raze stopped his steps, and looked into the boy.

"Let's hide!" Et flashed her hand and pull Raze's uniform.

"Whoa- You're strangling me! Hey!" Raze struggled, but his physical strength is no match for hers.

Besides the complaint, the two peeked at Enna from behind a wall.

"Hah... I can't believe this...," Enna sighed; his sapphire eyes are staring down to the floor.

"He's sighing," Raze commented simply.

"I wonder why?" Et wondered.

"My stupid sister is keep on and on to pester me...," Enna complained again.

"Huh? But I'm Enna's only sister... Who was he talking about?" Et wondered dumbly.

"...He was talking about you," Raze point out the obvious, but Et doesn't seem to listen.

Enna sighs once more, depressed, "Hah... At this rate, I'll never get married..."

...And away he goes to the campus Grounds.

"...He looked really troubled," Raze said a piece of his mind.

However, Et was already out of her hiding, shouts, "Don't worry, Enna! Big sister Et will take care of your trouble!"

Raze sighs, "...And how are you going to do that? Kill yourself?"

"What are you talking about, Raze?" Et looked at him in confusion.

Raze hit his head, "...Well, you are the troub-"

"Let's find Enna a bride!" Et cut off.

**BGM**: Academy Transformation

"...What?" Raze couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Enna is so worried that he'll never get married! Let's find him a girl to marry!" Et said in high-spirit.

"Uh, that's not the case... His real trouble is yo-" Raze tried to explain, but-

"Come on, Raze! Let's go!" Et pulled Raze's shoulder.

"Ahh! My shoulder's gonna fell!" Raze screamed.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

A few minutes later, Et finally calm down. Raze won't be able the real deal to her (who can?), so he decided it would less troublesome to play along. ...Or not. Either way, there they are, made a fuss in front of two (actually, three) workshops. Lucky, no one seems to watch.

"Okay... So you want to find a girl for your brother to marry?" Raze confirmed the situation.

"Yes!" Et answered simply.

"Alright... First, where do we have to look?" Raze asked.

"I don't know! Let's just stroll around the campus and find as many girls as possible for the candidates!" Et answered simple-minded as usual.

Raze sighs deeply. What did he expect?

"If that's the case, it would take forever...," Raze objected.

"You're right...," Et whimpered, "Then what should we do?"

Raze think for a second, "Well, let's start from that chic's workshop."

Et was confused, "Huh? Ulrika's?

"Well, it's his workshop after all," Raze stated simply.

"Really? Why don't start from ours?" Et asked.

"Well, even we've come across each other quite much (thanks to you), to him, everyone else besides you is still some strangers. The best choice would be the girls in the workshop he always went to," Raze explained.

"Whoa! That was clever, Raze!" Et shouted excitedly.

"We're here already, anyway. Let's take a look," Raze stated.

"Yes, let's go!" Et chirped.

"...Just don't pull my arm," Raze scolded.

/

**/Workshop Building – Workshop Hallway**

**BGM**: Romantic Is Not Happening

The scene is the same as usual: Ulrika is staring into the window without Uryu (it's escaping from a bath- no, it's taking a walk), Chloe is doing some synthesis, Pepperoni is doing workouts, and Goto is looking at- Forget it. A few seconds later, Ulrika noticed the two.

"What are you doing here, Jerktown?" Ulrika 'greeted' the two, as rude as ever.

"...Just strolling around," Raze replied simply, holding his anger.

"We want to find a girl for Enna!" Et ruined it all.

"Did someone say 'girl'?" Goto butted in the conversation.

"Hey, don't reveal it so easily!" Raze complained.

"About your little brother? What is it about?" Ulrika asked rudely.

"Well, it can't be helped. I'll explain...," Raze said.

_...After explaining (of course, the part where Et is the real problem wasn't mentioned)._

"Hmm, I see. So you're trying to find a girl for Enna to marry?" Ulrika commented.

"Maybe I can be of help! I have much experience in ladies," Goto offered proudly.

"...I'd rather die than asking for your help," Raze said sarcastically.

"Hey, you shouldn't talk like that to your elder!" Goto scolded, being in his 29's he is.

"...A man who walk in an animal suit? I'm not crazy enough to ask such guy," Raze was being harsh.

Ulrika somehow feels offended; being the one who listen to Goto and all, "Y-You mean I'm an idiot?"

"...You realized? That saves me some trouble," Raze laughed a bit.

"...Man, my heart is crushed to bits," Goto scowled.

"Grrh... Why, you...!" Ulrika was enraged.

"Be quiet, please... I want to concentrate on my new incantation...," Chloe warned them with an evil face.

"S-Sure...," Et whimpered in fear.

And so, Chloe back to her synthesis, while Goto backed down to continue to look at- Never mind.

"Well, we want to ask about the girls in this workshop...," Et said.

"Girls in this workshop? That's only me and Chloe," Ulrika answered.

"So, which one of you who want to marry Enna?" Et asked bluntly.

"...Don't be so blunt," Raze sighed.

"W-Why should we marry a machine geek like him?" Ulrika protested.

"You two are the closest girls he knows," Raze answered simply.

"That maybe so, but...," Ulrika still hesitated.

"Please reconsider... Enna's fate rests on your shoulders...," Et begged hard.

"...," Ulrika looked troubled; she is thinking deeply with eyes closed right now.

Raze tapped Et's back, "Well, while she's thinking, we should-"

"-Reflect on the possibility!" Et claimed with pride.

**BGM**: Sunny Girl

"...What?" Raze doesn't feel good about this.

"Let's imagine the possibility if Enna should marry a girl!" Et stated.

"...You can't be serious," Raze scoffed, as he's about a step away from a new trouble.

"Let's imagine it, just like Lily always does!" Et proudly announced.

"...Hey," Raze tried to slap some sense into Et, but of course it didn't work.

"Don't worry! Our imaginations aren't as strong as Lily's, but if we do it together, it'll work out!" Et is getting pumped up.

"...Fine," Raze gave up, "Let's start with that chic, then."

"Okay!" Et raised her hands happily.

And so, the two closed their eyes and start to imagine things.

Meanwhile, Ulrika's eyes has opened, "...I could hear you guys, you know!"

/

**\Raze's and Et's Reflection 1: If Enna marries Ulrika.../**

**Warning**: This is just a silly imagination of Raze and Et; to predict what will happen, should Enna marry Ulrika in the future.

If Enna marries Ulrika, the two shall build a workshop as their home, just like what Ulrika wanted. Enna is making machines in the back, while Ulrika watched the shop. Enna's skills in machines will help Ulrika to synthesize things faster and cheaper, so the workshop advances quickly. Also with Uryu as the shop's mascot, soon it become famous and gets a lot of loyal customers. However...

**BGM**: Bad Mouth Girl

"Dear," Enna asked Ulrika, who is still busy at the cauldron.

"What is it, honey?" Ulrika replied without taking her eyes off the cauldron.

"Our workshop is getting a lot of customers... But enemies as well," Enna said in worry.

"So? Don't worry about it, honey. They're way below us," Ulrika replied simply, eyes still locked to the cauldron.

"That's not what I mean. They could attack you...," Enna said, slightly blushing.

Ulrika is blushing as well, "Honey... Were you worried about me?"

"Uh...," Enna couldn't answer.

Ulrika approached Enna and kissed him on the cheek, "Don't worry honey, I'm strong! Besides, you'll protect me right?"

"S-Sure...," Enna replied in low tone, cheeks getting red.

"Uuh, uuh!" Uryu spoke.

"Oh, of course you too Uryu!" Ulrika added.

One day, Ulrika is having a fight with their enemies in business. ...Even at the simplest glance, it's clear that Ulrika was the one who picked the fight.

**BGM**: Speedstar

"Your shops are the worst ever! They're selling trash!" Ulrika shouted in anger.

"What did you say?" a female enemy yelled.

"We'll crush you to bits!" a male enemy threatened.

"Oh yeah? Try me!" Ulrika said bravely, before-

"...Dear?" by a worst luck, Enna was walking towards them.

**BGM**: Bad Mouth Girl

Suddenly Ulrika is chickening out, "Honey! Help me!"

Ulrika is hiding behind Enna (who is smaller and shorter than her), "Please fight them off for me!"

"...So, you're the one who's making enemies for our shop?" Enna threw a suspicious glare at her.

"Hey, they're mean! They keep told me to obey the rules!" Ulrika said innocently in defence.

"...So you're the one at fault," Enna said in offense.

"A-Anyway! Fight them off for me!" Ulrika demanded her husband.

"...Shouldn't we fight together?" Enna yet threw her another glare.

"The new market has a big sale!" Ulrika said, unaware that-

"**WHAT?** So the money you're asked from me every month...," Enna said in anger.

Ulrika holds her mouth, "...Whoops. Let's just forget that, honey..."

Enna grows some veins, "You've been spending **40000 Cole** this month! And that's only for personal shopping?"

"Umm... I love you, honey! Wait at home for dinner!" Ulrika kissed her husband goodbye, before speeding off towards another direction.

"Dear! You can't just...," Enna asked his wife to come back, but-

"So, you're his husband?" the female stared furiously with a sword equipped on her hand.

"Get ready for a beating!" the male prepared his spikey fist.

"**DIE!**" another 30 people at the back said.

Enna is getting scared, "Wait... We can talk about this..."

_***beating sounds***_

"Grrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Enna screamed.

_A few hours later, after Ulrika finished shopping..._

"Honey? Why you're sleeping on the ground?" Ulrika said, as she saw her husband is glued on the ground, full of bruises and cut wounds. ...But she didn't seem to notice.

"...," Enna was too wounded to speak.

"Well, let's go home and have dinner, honey!" Ulrika said.

"...," Enna wasn't able to reply.

"Are you so sleepy that you couldn't stand? I'll carry you then," Ulrika offered, and carried Enna violently on her shoulders.

"Grraaaah! ...M-M-My back!" Enna grunted, but-

"What? I couldn't hear you, honey," Ulrika said, unable to hear that faint line of pain.

"...," Enna was desperate.

Ulrika's glow a light bulb; it can't be good, "Oh, did you ask me to hold you tighter so you won't fell? No problem, honey!"

_***CRUNCH***_

"...!" Enna is in pain, in silent.

**\Reflection 1, end/**

/

**BGM**: Ah, the Disciplinarian of Sorrow

"...," Raze couldn't believe he was able to imagine that.

"...," Et was doing the same.

"...W-W-W-What kind of reflection was that?" Ulrika snapped, but her cheeks are so red.

"Shortly, Enna will get beaten all the time because of such a violent wife...," Raze said in a worried tone.

"Poor Enna...," Et was feeling sorry for her little brother.

"...The same thing you did to him," Raze added, his voice has lowered down.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you...," Et asked, curious for details.

"Never mind," Raze escaped danger.

Meanwhile, Ulrika was all angry and gloomy with the past reflection.

"W-What are you guys thinking? I-I won't be that violent if I become a wife!" Ulrika felt offended.

"...Your voice is shaking," Raze countered.

"S-Shut up! And what's with the 'dear' and 'honey' thingie? I-I'll never call Enna that way! Not ever!" Ulrika retaliated.

Suddenly, Pepperoni appeared after finishing his workout, "But Sis, by marrying him your workshop will get famous so fast..."

"...And you'll be the **Queen of Workshops** in no time," Goto added.

"...Even the Lily Valendorf you hate will be outclassed...," Chloe finished it nicely.

"Hmm... Queen of Workshops, huh? And, to see the fancy-pants' face when her companies out of business... Hmm...," Ulrika sneered evilly.

/

_Meanwhile, at another place..._

**/Campus Grounds**

"Thanks, meow!" Mimisuke, the beastman shopkeeper said.

"Yeah," Enna replied.

"Uuh!" a Mana suddenly appear behind Enna.

"Oh, it's you, Uryu... Were you running away from sis Ulrika again?" Enna asked the obvious.

"Uuuuhh...," Uryu whimpered.

"...," Enna was staring at Uryu, before-

_***clank***_

"Uuh?" Uryu sweatdropped, as Enna is equipping his machine arm and pointing it at Uryu.

Enna wear a strange expression, "...For some reason, I want to hit sis Ulrika. You're her Mana, so..."

"Uuuuuuuuuuh!" Uryu tried to run, but-

_***KABOOOOOM***_

/

_Back to Raze and Et..._

**/Workshop Building – Ulrika's Workshop**

**BGM**: Romantic Is Not Happening

"She seemed to really consider marrying Enna!" Et jumped happily.

"That's good for her. Let's go while we can...," Raze warned her, before-

"...Wait...," Chloe stopped them on their tracks with her dark word.

"...What is it?" Raze asked, without looking at her in the eye.

"...What about me...? I'm a girl too...," unbelievably, Chloe was offering herself...

Raze is cold-sweating, "...You? You're a girl, but..."

"...," Et can't continue Raze's words.

"...," Raze couldn't say it, either.

"...Now I feel offended," Chloe said with a tone as dark as a black pants.

"Well, let's just imagine it!" Et said, slightly innocent.

"I guess... If we want to live...," Raze agreed, all to avoid taking life-risking incantations.

"...I could hear you...," Chloe threatened, her eyes behind the glasses are shining sharp.

/

**\Raze's and Et's Reflection 2: If Enna marries Chloe.../**

**Warning**: This is just a silly imagination of Raze and Et; to predict what will happen, should Enna marry Chloe in the future.

If Enna marry Chloe, it'll be the same as Ulrika: they open a workshop. The workshop advances quickly thanks to Enna's technology, too. The differences are:

1. the workshop looked darker and more gloomy

2. more dangerous items are sold

3. a new special service called 'Incantation' is offered for 100000 Cole

4. since some customers ran away after seeing Chloe, Enna watched the shop

5. Chloe only handles the customers who want the 'Incantation'

**BGM**: Longing to be a Magician

"Dear," Enna asked Chloe, who is still busy near the cauldron.

"...What is it, honey...?" Chloe replied without taking her eyes off the cauldron, but her tone is darker than Ulrika's.

"About the special service...," Enna said, worried.

"...It's getting famous...," Chloe replied darkly, her eyes are still locked to the cauldron.

"Yes... But we should stop it," Enna said the bitter truth.

"...Do you hate me...?" Chloe looked depressed.

"N-No, that's not what I mean!" Enna calmed her down.

"...So, what's the problem...?" Chloe asked her husband, her eyes are black.

"Uh...," Enna couldn't say it. He couldn't say 'your curse is dangerous and can't be spread to the towns, it'll be a doomsday'. There's no way he could say that to his wife.

"...If you're not having anything else to say, please try this honey...," Chloe show him a suspicious-looking vial filled with red liquid...

"But, we're not yet having dinner," Enna tried to dodge.

"...This can be consumed without eating first...," Chloe insisted.

"...What's the effect?" Enna hesitated.

"...I made it just for you, honey...," Chloe didn't answer the question.

"...," Enna know resistance is futile while they're staying under the same roof, so he gave up, "...I'll drink it."

"...Let me drink it to you...," Chloe coated it with some sugar.

"...Okay," Enna wasn't feeling any better.

_...After drinking the vial._

"...I feel strange," Enna was worried.

"Don't worry, honey... It worked...," Chloe said in excitement, even her face didn't show it.

"That's good... Wait, why are your voice so loud? ...Moreover, where are you-" Enna looked around, and find-

...That Chloe is a gigantic evil magician- No, Enna was shrinking!

"**$^&%&$^#&?)!**" Enna snapped in shock.

"Don't be afraid, honey... I won't hurt you...," Chloe evil grinned.

"T-Turn me back to normal right no- *ribbit*," Enna suddenly said something strange.

"It's starting to take more effect...," Chloe was so at fun.

"What do you mean- *ribbit* Wha the- *ribbit* Wha?" Enna was ribbiting? Then...

"Honey, you just turned into a **frog**...," Chloe said it so simply.

"**WHAT? TURN ME BACK NOW! ***ribbit*," Enna grunted angry.

"But honey... You're a cute sapphire-coloured frog...," Chloe chuckled lightly.

"**TURN ME BACK. NOW!** *RIBBIT*" Enna was so furious.

"...Okay," Chloe looked so sad.

Chloe lifted Frog-Enna on her hands.

"Now just drink me the cure-" Enna demanded, but-

"There is no cure drink for this...," Chloe said it lightly.

"**WHAT?**" Enna was getting more furious and desperate.

"The only cure is a kiss from someone who loves you... Me, your wife...," Chloe get her lips closer to Frog-Enna's.

Enna is panicking, "W-Wait-"

_***SMOOOOOOOCHHHH***_

"...," Enna is blushing hard, even it's his own wife.

"...," Chloe is blushing hard, but she enjoyed it.

_***transform***_

"I'm back! I'm back to normal!" Enna jumped excitedly, this time by his human feet.

"...," Chloe is blushing harder.

"...Dear? What is it?" Enna is getting worried.

"...Honey, I love you...," Chloe is getting weird.

"...Huh? What's wrong with you...?" Enna is suspecting that...

"...You're not wearing anything, honey...," Chloe spoke in joy.

Enna just realized then... When he's turning into frog, his clothes fell because it's too big... And now he's back to normal, his clothes are still on the floor.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**" Enna screamed in embarrassment.

"...Don't be shy... You're my husband...," Chloe was flirting with him.

"That's not what I mean!" Enna protested.

"...Honey, yours is good as always...," Chloe said the forbidden line.

"D-D-Don't stare at it!" Enna covered his 'thing'.

"...Honey, let's rest in our room...," Chloe is getting more and more... sadistic.

"I-I know we've closed the shop, but it's too early for bed!" Enna defended himself.

"...With this another incantation, we can relax...," Chloe ignored Enna and dragged him away to their room.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" was Enna's last word, before falling to the abyss of curses.

**\Reflection 2, end/**

/

**BGM**: Ah, the Disciplinarian of Sorrow

"...," Raze was so freaked out that he almost fell to the floor.

"...," Et's face is filled with terror.

"...What a rude reflection," Chloe protested bitterly.

"In the end, you'll treat him more as an experiment object than a husband...," Raze concluded objectively. Any normal guy out there will come up with the same conclusion.

"Enna... It will be hard for him...," Et broke into small tears.

"...You two were being rude... But I can't deny that...," Chloe spoke in dark tone, but somehow softer than before.

"A-Anyway, thanks for your help. We'll consider it later, so excuse us...," Raze walked out the Ulrika's workshop, his feet are still trembling.

"B-Bye-bye!" Et followed Raze, her steps are somewhat weak...

...And so, they left. Ulrika is still busy imagining things if she marries Enna in the future, with Pepperoni and Goto watched in amusement. On the other hand, Chloe is tinkling with her glasses a few times.

"To marry Enna... To have a reusable, permanent, non-rebelling volunteer for my incantations...," Chloe's expression is getting more and more evil.

...And her eyes are suddenly lit up with velvet colour, so evil and schemed.

"...Time for some Love Potion... Fufufufufufufufu...," she said, before turning back to the cauldron and changed her recipe.

/

_Meanwhile, at another place..._

**/Administration Building – Students' Store**

"...You're spending too much," Yuri, the shopkeeper girl pouted at Enna.

"So what?" Enna replied sarcastically.

"You bought 50 Holy Crest Papers," Yuri pouted again.

"Because it will repel curses," Enna answered simply.

"...Someone want to curse you?" Yuri asked.

"For some reason, I feel that I'm cursed already...," Enna replied weakly.

/

_Back to Raze and Et..._

**/Workshop Building – Workshop Hallway**

**BGM**: Important Place

"Whoa... I thought we were done for...," Et whimpered.

"Yeah... I never feel so scared, even in my whole life...," Raze sighed, terrified.

"Now... What should we do?" Et asked, her spirit is down.

"Let's go back to the dormitory, sleep, and pretend that this never happened," Raze spit out his true desires.

"...," Et spit out a deadly glare to Raze.

"...I'm just kidding. Let's continue to the next place," Raze escaped another death pit.

"Next place?" Et has calmed down.

Raze looked to the side of Ulrika's Workshop, "Our workshop, of course.

/

**/Workshop Building – Raze's Workshop**

**BGM**: Tsunderella Honeymoon

Raze and Et have arrived at their workshop; Lily's workshop, actually. There, the two sees five- no, two people: Lily and Puniyo. Lily, Raze's master, is taking a sip of herbal tea made especially by her personal maid and Raze's co-worker: Whim. Meanwhile, Puniyo is doing some synthesis on the cauldron, while occasionally laughing in playful matter with her three Puni brothers: taro, Jiro, and Kichi (Saburo in Japanese version). The scene is so peaceful; but because it's too peaceful, Raze and Et could realize that's a few things are missing...

"Huh? Yun's not here," Et pointed out one thing.

"Whim's not around either," Raze pointed another one.

Lily stood up and walked towards the two, "Welcome back, you two."

"Puniii!" Puniyo spoke her Puni language, leaving her work on the cauldron.

"My sister is so happy that the two of you have come back," Jiro, the one Puniyo is riding on now, translated it.

"Thank you, Puniyo!" Et replied energetically.

"Yes. Ms. Lily, where are Whim and Yun?" Raze asked her master.

"Oh, Whim is buying some ingredients for my new recipe on tea. Yun is out to gather some other ingredients for my new recipe on accessories," Lily explained elegantly.

"I see...," Raze fold his hands.

"Punini?" Puniyo asked something.

"My sister asked if you have some trouble," Jiro translated again.

"Whoa, you're so smart Puniyo!" Et was being overjoyed.

"What kind of problem?" Lily asked for further details.

Within seconds, everyone in this workshop stared at Raze (even Et).

Raze looked lazier than ever, "...Dammit. Fine..."

_...After explaining (again, the part where Et is the real problem wasn't mentioned)._

"...You're looking for a girl to marry Enna?" Lily asked, half-unbelieving.

Raze and Et nods.

"...And you want to find candidates in our group?" Lily continued.

Raze and Et nods again.

"...Even you know already that's the girls in this workshop besides Et are... just me and Puniyo?"

Raze nods. Et was dumbfounded.

"Eh? Raze...?" Et asked, as her brain was too late to digest things.

"...This is why I want to just go to sleep," Raze answered sarcastically.

"...," Lily took a step backwards and thinks deeply.

Raze feel relieved, "While she's thinking, let's start with Puniyo."

"Punii?" Puniyo wonders.

"You're really into this, now, Mr. Raze? ...That's what my sister said," Jiro translated again.

"He really cares about my little brother!" Et proudly announced.

"Puni! Punininii!" Puniyo jumped excitedly atop her brother's bouncy body.

"My sister is so impressed by Mr. Raze's care for others," Jiro translated briefly.

"(I guess it'll be safer to let them assume things as they please)," Raze thought.

"Puuuuni!" Puniyo smiles bashfully.

"My sister is ready. She will try her best for the candidates' contest," Jiro translated smoothly.

"...You're okay with this?" Raze asked the suspicious Puni-girl.

"Puni!" Puniyo spoke happily.

"My sister said it's a honour to be in this contest," Jiro translated.

"Whoa, thanks Puniyo!" Et feel grateful.

"Puni...," Puniyo spoke in low-tone, depressed.

"But my sister said, Mr. Enna is way below her standards...," Jiro translated again, grinning a little bit.

"Hey! Enna is a kind-hearted boy!" Et defended her brother's status.

"Puni... Punyooo...," Puniyo tried to explain something.

"My sister said, kindness alone is not enough to satisfy such an elegant lady as her," Jiro translated again.

"...You're adding some words, weren't you?" Raze got suspicious.

"Of course not," Jiro denied.

"...," Raze glared daggers at Jiro.

"...," Jiro deflected the daggers aimed to his eyes.

Et calmed herself down, "...Anyway, Puniyo! We will start our reflection!"

"Reflection? Do you mean, like a prophecy for the future?" Taro asked, being the eldest he is.

"Sort of...," Raze replied.

"Awesome deduction, brother Taro!" Kichi praised.

"That was nothing," Taro got flattered.

Raze sighs deeply, "Enough of that. Let's just get this over with."

Et swings her fist back and forth, "True! Let's begiiiin!"

"Punini!" Puniyo smiled cutely from excitement.

/

**\Raze's and Et's Reflection 3: If Enna marries Puniyo.../**

**Warning**: This is just a silly imagination of Raze and Et; to predict what will happen, should Enna marry Puniyo in the future.

If Enna marries Puniyo, the two shall live in a small house at the Puni Village. Since Puniyo has grown mature, she's no longer riding on Jiro. Puniyo is able to control and lead the entire inhabitants of the Puni Village, and soon become the **Queen of Punis**. With Enna's skills in machines, Puni Village has advanced far ahead, nearly matched humans' civilization on technology. Also with Enna's knowledge, Taro, Jiro, and Kichi are encouraged to be teachers for the new Puni Academy, where Punis can go to school. The Puni Academy teaches all the Punis to speak human languages, learn alchemy, practice combat, study general knowledge, and many more. Enna become the principal of the school, also the **King of Punis**. And they lived happily ever after. The End.

...Or not.

**BGM**: Cutie Puni

"Dear," Enna asked the now taller (140 cm) Puniyo, who is still busy near the cauldron.

"Puniiiiiii? (What is it, honey?)" Puniyo replied with her Puni language.

"...You still couldn't speak human language?" Enna asked, rather be blunt.

"Punininiiii... (I already could, but as a Queen I have to speak in Puni's pride)," Puniyo scowled, but still somehow lady-like.

"...But you're my wife now, and there's no guest today. Please speak like me," Enna begged.

"Puni! Puni-puni! (Actually, I rather want you to speak Puni language with me)," Puniyo demanded back, one-sidedly.

"You know it dear... I couldn't speak the Puni language no matter how hard I try...," Enna reasoned.

"Puni! (Never give up!)," Puniyo encouraged him.

Enna tilts his head, "It doesn't matter, right? After my [Puni Translator] has finished-"

"Punininininini! (Don't be spoiled, honey! You're my husband, you know!)," Puniyo was furious.

"Right. As a man, you shouldn't depend on machines," Taro said in pride.

"Indeed. What kind of king that couldn't speak of his tribe's language?" Jiro added some details.

"True. We couldn't allow such man to become Puniyo's husband," Kichi finished.

"But I- Hey, when did you guys came in?" Enna was shaken in surprise.

"We're Puniyo's brothers. We can see her whenever we want," Taro said.

"Couldn't you at least knock?" Enna was enraged.

"That's not the main problem here, Mr. Enna," Jiro explained.

"Puniii... Punini, puni! (I've predicted this, so I've asked my brothers)," Puniyo stated.

Enna has a bad feeling about this, "Asked them... for what?"

All of sudden, the Puni Brothers are holding Enna captive in a triangle formation.

"Whoa? Let go of me!" Enna screamed, but failed to struggle out.

Kichi who is in front speaks gallantly, "You've been a handful to her, so we agreed to teach you the Puni language personally."

"**WHAT?**" Enna was scared to his wits.

"Punii! (Let's begin!)" Puniyo signalled her brothers towards a strange room.

Enna had a bad feeling about that room, "Wait! Wait-"

...Before he knew it, Enna was in a dark, damp room.

Enna looked around him, but couldn't see a thing, "Where am I?"

Suddenly, a light lit up in a spotlight, revealing Puniyo's face.

"Gwaaaa! D-Dear?" Enna screamed like a baby, but his body feel chained.

"Puniiiiiii... (This is a secret Puni Room...)," Puniyo spookily leaned out to distance.

Another spotlight from Enna's left reveals Puni Taro, "Puni Room is a special tool that has been descended through Puni generations..."

Yet another spotlight on Enna's right is lit, reveals Puni Jiro, "This room is meant to train Punis who cannot speak clearly in Puni language..."

And as a finisher, Kichi is under Enna... Under some special transparent metal floor!

"The training is so severe, that anyone undergo it will speak nothing but Puni language...," Kichi briefly made things scarier.

Enna tried to struggle, but it's no avail, "S-Stop this! Let me go! You're my wife, right Puniyo? Don't do this to me!"

Instead of feeling pity to her husband, Puniyo's expression growing evil, "Puniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (The current you is not yet truly qualified to be my husband)."

"B-But! We're in love each other, right?" Enna begged with puppy eyes.

"Puni. Puni puni (Honey, that's why I asked you to do this. Prove your love!)," Puniyo asked the impossible.

"B-But!" Enna tried to reason with her, but-

"No buts! Let's start the training!" Taro signalled.

"Okay, brother Taro!" two younger Puni brothers replied with a Puni-salute, and-

_***CLICK***_ _***SCREGGGG* **_At the push of a button, uncountable amount of weapons are stretching out from the ceiling.

"**%#^()!#!*?**" Enna snapped.

"Begin training!" Kichi signalled, and the weapons are starting to move violently.

With teary eyes, Enna looked at his wife, "Puniyo...!"

With a super vicious-sweet expression, Puniyo smiles at her husband, "P-U-N-I! (I-LOVE-YOU!)"

_***CENSORED, CENSORED, CENSORED, CENSORED***_

"...Puni (Ouch)," was Enna's first and last Puni language word, right before his consciousness faded away into the darkness.

**\Reflection 3, end/**

/

**BGM**: Ah, the Disciplinarian of Sorrow

"...," Raze couldn't say a thing.

"...," Et has never felt this bad.

"Puniyo is such a strict, high-demanding wife...," Raze deducted.

"Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Ennnnnaaaaaa!" Et cried out loud.

"P-Puniiiii!" Puniyo snapped.

"My little sister was so offended! She said she'll never do such violent thing," Jiro translated, his tone looked somehow high...

"That's right! That was ridiculously cruel!" Kichi whimpered.

"We're Punis have honour too, you know! We won't do that to anyone!" Taro stressed out his complaints.

"...Do you Punis have regulations in your tribe?" Raze asked to the point.

The three Punis grow quiet.

"Now you mention it...," Taro is thinking deeply.

"Actually there is one- no, two that would be lethal...," Jiro started to think back.

"Oh, and that on which used poison... Also the one which require some scorpions...," Kichi added.

"...Forget Puniyo," Raze cut off.

"...Yeah... *sob* And I thought she'll be the best candidate for Enna...," Et agreed, whimpered, and looked disappointed at the same time.

"Punini...!" Puniyo looked mad, but the three Puni brothers are too busy discussing, so no one able to translate.

"What did she say?" Et was curious.

"Forget her," Raze harshly shove the Punis away.

"Oh, okay!" Et followed Raze without waiting for the Punis.

"P-Puniiiiii...," Puniyo's tears filled the cauldron.

"Stay calm, Puniyo!" Taro cheered her up, after finished with the useless discussion.

"Right. You better reconsider to marry Mr. Enna," Jiro suggested.

"Puni?" Puniyo asked.

"Because the Puni race will advanced thanks to him! Both Father and Mother will be so proud, if you bring such a valuable man back home!" Kichi explained.

With that, Puniyo's tears are replaced with mischievous grin, "P-U-N-I!"

/

_Meanwhile, at another place..._

**/Library**

"Okay, we must succeed this time!" gray Punimatsu, the leader of evil Puni gang said.

"But, brother...," yellow Punisuke didn't looked motivated.

"Oh, come on! Just follow brother!" red Puniaki pushed him.

"Yes!" the purple Puni-something said.

Suddenly, Enna appears in front of them.

"...," Enna wear a strange expression.

"What is it, boy? You want to protect that Puni girl?" Punimatsu cockily threatened.

"...Even if I'm not, I'll still beat you guys anyway," Enna spoke hastily, before equipping his arm machine.

"And why is that...?" Punisuke asked casually.

Enna's face grows dark, "For some reason, I want to beat up Punis... **AS VIOLENT AS POSSIBLE**."

"Ah! We should run!" Puniaki shouted, but-

_***KABOOOM, CRASH, ZAP, ZAP, ZAP, ZAP***_

/

_Back to Raze and Et..._

**/Workshop Building – Raze's Workshop**

**BGM**: Tsunderella Honeymoon

With a sigh, Raze approaches his master, "...You're the last one, Ms. Lily."

"..._*gasp* _W-What?" Lily snapped back from her wild imaginations.

"It's your turn, Lily," Et said.

"Oh yeah... But actually, I don't really want to...," Lily let out her true feelings.

Et looked shocked, "What? Why? It will be great if you marry my little brother!"

Lily looked stressed too, "You know, since you two were playing by often since we were kids... I only see him as a little brother."

"B-But...!" Et looked disappointed.

Lily hold her cheeks as they're turning red, "Besides, my heart is only for Raze..."

"What was that, Ms. Lily?" Raze asked her words in lowered voice, especially the last three words.

"N-N-Nothing!" Lily shouted loud, covered 'em up quickly.

"So Lily, you're Enna's last hope! Please, you should at least join this reflection!" Et begged hard.

"But...," Lily hesitated, her face looked difficult.

"Ms. Lily, please consider it," Raze begged too, though somewhat cold...

Lily's facial expression suddenly got 180 degree, "If Raze says so... Alright."

"Yay! Let's do this, Raze! This is our last chance!" Et's spirit is at max.

"After this is done, I'll be free from this mess...," Raze stated his objective.

"What?" Et asked, as her ears couldn't quite catch that...

"No, nothing," Raze escaped another dangerous hole.

...And the two start to imagine things again.

/

**\Raze's and Et's Reflection 4: If Enna marries Lily.../**

**Warning**: This is just a silly imagination of Raze and Et; to predict what will happen, should Enna marry Lily in the future.

If Enna marry Lily, he will become the new head of Valendorf family. Along with Lily, he shall lead countless family's business. Enna's skills in machines and Lily's royal powers have made them to invent revolutionary ideas for the Valendorf's company. Enna's effort as the head of **V**alendorf's **R**esearch & **D**evelopment **D**ivision truly changed the old ways of the family. Just within a few years, many incredible achievements has been won. The two is about to do a speech for the celebration...

**BGM**: Noble Girl in Love

"...," Enna was so nervous to stand in front of this many people.

"Well, well, honey. Don't be so shy, you're the head of these marvellous achievements," Lily gave her husband a push of courage.

"But, I'm not used to this kind of event...," Enna replied weakly.

Lily grows a vein on her forehead, "Honey! A head of the Valendorf family shouldn't be acting that weak!"

"But...," Enna still at a loss.

Shockingly, Lily is holding Enna's hand, without the public knowing.

"Dear...?" Enna is blushing.

"I know how you feel... I'm not strong either, but...," Lily is looking at Enna in the eye and said:

"**By having you at my side, I feel stronger."**

"...," Enna was so shocked that his selfish and childish wife could act so warm and passionate...

"...Alright Dear, I'll give it my all!" Enna cried out his battle stand.

"Go for it, honey!" Lily cheered him to the max.

The speech went successful. Enna has never feel so loved and safe with a girl before... This is indeed, the perfect love and harmony he seeks for such a long time... He'll never be happier than he is now...

...Or not.

"Honey, honey! Is it done yet?" Lily eagerly asked her husband.

"It is, but...," Enna is somewhat feeling not motivated...

"Let's try it!" Lily couldn't wait anymore.

In their private room, Lily is tapping happily on Enna's new machine; personally created for Lily, and named...

"**Puni Mixer!** Oooooohhh!" Lily was so enthusiastic.

"...Dear," Enna called out to his wife.

"What is it, honey?" Lily was so into this machine.

"...It's not like I don't love you or anything, but...," Enna is strangling himself to say the next line.

"Yes?" Lily asked casually, still enjoying whatever she's doing.

Enna is ready to die after saying this line, "...Mixing yourself with Punis is too much."

...Thank goodness no is seeing this room, since Lily is currently using the machine to **mix** her own **body** with **Punis**...!

"...Why? There's no harm done," Lily is so happy, swinging her squishy arm back and forth. ...Wait, **squishy**?

...Yup, Lily's arm is no longer human's arm, but some kind of golden squishy tube, with no fingers whatsoever... Oh, and it's making bouncy sounds every time it's moving.

"Your arm is now **gelatine** just like Punis! Please stop it!" Enna demanded harshly.

Lily's face is truning sour, "But honey... I'm not turning completely into a Puni this time..."

Enna is getting angry, "Have you forgotten about that time when you used **Puni Radio** to let you call Punis no matter where they are?"

"No... I feel so good to sleep upon 1000 Punis...," Lily's face says 'I enjoy it'...

"But I was flattened by another **5000** Punis!" Enna scorched.

"Honey... It was just an accident...," Lily whimpered, still playing with her Puni-arm.

Enna sighs, "Then, how about the time you used **Puni Rider** to ride on Punis just like Puniyo?"

"Yeah... A very gigantic Puni came and let me ride on it...," Lily is reminiscing good times.

"...But you ride on that Puni to destroy my lab!" Enna let out another fury.

"Sorry, honey... I wasn't used to ride it yet...," Lily refused to be blamed.

Enna isn't going to buy it though, "Oh? It's the same thing when you used the **Puni Armor**?"

"Uhhhh...," Lily is panicking.

"Let me remind you... Because you enjoyed so much to be wrapped in a **GIANT** armour made of thousands of Punis, you almost destroy the whole region!" Enna spit out his last piece of wrath.

"Ahhh! I'm sorry, honey! It feel so good that I forgot it was so destructive! But in the end, I didn't destroy anything, right?" Lily played it safely, but-

"**BECAUSE I ALMOST DIED TO STOP YOU!**" Enna didn't buy it. Totally.

"...," Lily let out her puppy eyes, as she just lost from the argument.

"...," Enna was so tired from all that rage.

Suddenly, a light bulb appears above Lily's head.

"Honey...," Lily call out to her husband seductively.

"...What?" Enna was still pissed.

By surprise, Lily pulled Enna and pushed him to enter the Puni Mixer!

"Wha? What are you doing, Dear?" Enna panicked.

"Don't be afraid, honey...," Lily soothed her husband, before-

_***CLICK* *SPLASH***_ By a flash of light, Enna has just turned into...

"**Honeeeeeeyyyyy! You're so cute!**" Lily shouted like a mad fan girl, while hugging Enna's whole squishy body. ...**Squishy**? **BOUNCY?**

"**AAAAAAAAAA!**" Enna screamed like crazy, as he realized quickly that he's a sapphire-coloured **Puni** now...

"Ohhhhhhh... You feel so good, honey...," Lily enjoyed herself, as she 'explored' Enna's Puni body.

"Ack! S-Stop! It tickles so much!" Enna struggled with his Puni body, but couldn't do as good as with his human body.

"Honey... I love you!" Lily showed all of her affection, towards the Puni-Enna, with all the techniques she learned from all her countless experiences with Punis.

"**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Enna screamed like a Puni into massacre.

**\Reflection 4, end/**

/

**BGM**: People Don't Learn in the Workshop

"...You know what?" Raze asked with a zombie face.

"...What?" Et responded weakly.

"Let Enna be single for his whole life," Raze pointed out his conclusion.

"B-But...!" Et refused to accept the truth.

"Face it. Every girl around us will make his life ruined for eternity," Raze was tired with this affair.

"E-Enna... No...," Et quivered down.

"...I see Puni Heaven...," was Lily's respond.

"By marrying Enna, all the Puni-pleasure will be mine...," Lily imagined filthily.

/

_Meanwhile, at another place..._

**/Classroom Building – General Studies Department**

"Are you serious?" a girl asked her female friend.

The girl answers, "Of course! Once I graduated, I will inherit my **noble family**-"

_***SMACK***_

"Whoa! What are you doing?" the female got angered, as her about-to-be-a-noble friend was smashed to the ground.

Enna's face is emotionless, "...I'm having a sudden urge to **EXECUTE** a noble girl. Do you have any objections?"

The girls are just shaking their heads in dread.

/

_Back to Raze and Et..._

**/Workshop Building – Raze's Workshop**

**BGM**: Tsunderella Honeymoon

Raze was so annoyed and couldn't take this anymore, "I'm outta here."

So Raze dashed out of the workshop and went to his room- ...Or not.

"Mr. Raze? Your face is so pale," Whim, the beautiful maid of ice has just returned to the workshop.

"...Good question," Raze was so pissed.

"Perfect timing!" Et is back to her cheerful self.

...That is, before she's rushing and kneeling down at Whim.

"...Ms. Et?" Whim asked politely, being the maid she is.

"Whim! You're my last hope... Enna's last saviour! Please...!" Et begged so hard that her face looked terrible.

"C-Calm down, please explain...," Whim demanded, slightly afraid.

Raze approaches Whim with 'friendly' gesture, "Suuuuuure."

_...After explaining (yet, the part where Et is the real problem wasn't mentioned)._

Whim nods at the story, "...I see. So you want me to-"

"**Just let us imagine things and be quiet**," Raze was very pissed...

"Y-Y-Yes!" Whim was so frightened.

"We can't fail here... Goooooo!" Et charged into the imagination.

/

**\Raze's and Et's Reflection 5: If Enna marries Whim.../**

**Warning**: This is just a silly- no, **DESPERATE** imagination of Raze and Et; to predict what will happen, should Enna marry Whim in the future.

If Enna marries Whim... Okay, first Lily will end her contract with Whim soon, so she could live together with Enna. The two shall live in a small mansion, shrouded with woods and have a good amount of sunlight every year. Enna is working hard as a professional Alchemy Engineer at a big company, while Whim just becomes a housewife. Every morning, Whim shall serve warm cup of tea for her husband...

**BGM**: Thinking of Old Memories

"Here you go, honey," Whim offered her husband a warm cup of tea.

After taking a sip of it, Enna smiles, "Your tea is the best, dear."

Whim blushes, "This is the only thing I could do for you, honey..."

Enna pinches her on the cheek, "Dear, you're so cute. You handle everything from laundry, cooking, cleaning, gardening, and all house-caring tasks!"

Whim looked flattered, "Honey... I used to be a maid after all, so it's nothing to be praised about."

"You're also humble, Dear. That's why I married you in the first place," Enna flatters her even more.

"Honey...," Whim called out to her husband softly.

"Dear...," Enna called out to his wife gently.

Before they know it, their faces are so close-

"...!" Whim blushed hard of what they almost did, and turned her face.

"...!" Enna did the same.

"I-I'll prepare the breakfast!" Whim hurried to the kitchen.

"I-I should prepare my work equipments, too...," Enna hurried to his lab.

As the two eat together at the dining table, they both say this line to each other:

"**I'm so happy to be with you.**"

Although their lives are simple, they're so happy. The End.

...

...

**\Reflection 5, end/**

/

**BGM**: The Gaze

"...," Raze was so surprised that it was so good.

"...," Et was amused to the max.

"...That's all? It was so short and simple...," Whim looked rather disappointed.

But Et looked otherwise, "**Whim! Please make Enna happy!**"

"...W-What?" Whim was shocked at the sudden request.

"Congratulations," Raze teased with a grin.

Whim is panicking on her maid outfit, "B-But wait! I did say that I want to marry one day, but-"

"...You're not happy with our reflection?" Et whined.

Whim's trying to be caring, "No, I'm so glad that you think of me to be a kind wife! But-"

"It's decided then! Enna's bride is Whim!" Et announced rather happily. ...Unfortunately, the two other girls are too busy with their imaginations.

"W-What? Wait a second...!" Whim tried to sound her disagreement, but-

"Ennnnnnaaaaa! Sister has found your true loveeeeee!" Et run as fast as she could, leaving the workshop.

"Time to sleeeeeeeeepppppp!" Raze followed her behind, but heading towards another direction.

"No! You two! I don't want to!" Whim cried out her desperate protest, while grabbing her head with watery eyes.

/

_Meanwhile, at another place..._

**/Campus Entrance**

By the strangest timing, Enna passed by Yun who has returned from his gathering task.

"Oh, it's you," Yun greeted casually.

"...Hi," Enna was making strange expression...

Yun doesn't stall, and decided to leave, "Well, if you excuse me-"

"Do you have a book about maids?" Enna fired out of nowhere.

Yun's panicking, "H-H-How did you know that?"

"Just a hunch," Enna said lightly.

Yun try to calm down, and explain it clearly, "A-Anyway! I had it with maids, and I'm not into them anymore-"

"So you don't need the book anymore, right?" Enna fired out at lightning speed.

Yun is stunned, "...Do you want it?"

Enna nods lightly.

Yun couldn't believe this, "Alright... I'll give it to you later. But-"

"I was having some sudden affection for maids, that's all," Enna answered, as he was able to read Yun' mind.

"...," Yun is speechless.

"Don't forget to bring it to my room by this night...," Enna reminded the dumfounded Yun, before left.

/

_Back to Raze and Et..._

**/Administration Building – Student Affairs**

**BGM**: Wind Through the Valley

"Ennnnnnnaaaaaaaa!" Et called out to her little brother.

"...," Raze was knocked unconscious on Et's hand grab, with a large bump on his head.

The truth is, when Raze made his great escape back to his room, Et throw her chakrams and pwn'd Raze. Afterwards, Et dragged him all the way here.

"...," Enna is there, standing in front of the counter.

"Enna! I have some good news!" Et is going sugar-high.

"...," Enna heard her, but ignored his sister like some rock scattered on the ground.

"Enna! Eeeeeeennnnnnaaaaaaa!" Et doesn't quit.

Enna knew she won't go away before he responds, so he turns to her, "...What?"

"Be happy, Enna! I've obtained the solution to your problem!" Et was so excited that she could crush a boulder.

"...That guy is my solution?" Enna assumed sarcastically.

"...," Raze doesn't respond. He's awake already, but his bump hurts so much that he can't move yet.

"No, no! Don't mind Raze! I will tell you now!" Et is being very optimistic-

"Then, why are you still here?" Enna's a step away from making his sister cry.

"...Huh?" Et still doesn't get it... yet.

"**YOU** are my problem, so the solution is that you'll never appear in front of me anymore!" Enna did it. Cruelly.

**BGM**: off

"...," Et is losing her grip on Raze's coat.

Raze fell to the floor. The impact forced him to fell unconscious again.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ENNA HATES ME!" Et is sobbing at her full strength, and run with tears.

"...," Enna thought to apologize later, but for now... He should run away.

"...," Raze is still laying there, helpless.

/

**/Workshop Building – Ulrika's Workshop**

**BGM**: Romantic Is Not Happening

"I'm back...," Enna sighed deeply, as if he just returned from a 5 series of journey.

Although it's not the best place to hide, at least with Ulrika and the others here, Enna doesn't have to deal with his sister for a while. ...Besides, he should synthesize something as an apology gift later anyway.

"I want to do some synthesis...," Enna asked politely, imagining Chloe's scary face as she doesn't like to be interrupted. But-

"Welcome back, Enna!" Ulrika welcomed him bashfully.

"...Glad you came back safely," Chloe welcomed too, ...cheerfully?

Enna backed away from them a little, "Okay... What curse did you girls used this time?"

"No... I'm just happy to see your face...," Chloe said it... with a smile!

"Yes! What will become of me without you?" Ulrika putted it a little overboard...

Enna has a very bad feeling, but try to ignore them, "Whatever... I want to do some synthesis-"

As Enna walked to the cauldron however, Ulrika pulled his arm and sit him down on the couch.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Enna asked, looking at her-

"You looked tired, Enna. Please rest a bit," Ulrika comforted him with a sweet smile.

Any guy who doesn't know Ulrika will get their hearts beating fast by now, but Enna's is beating ba-bump of anxiety.

"Uh, I'm just wondering, but... Did you two consume too much sugar?" Enna tried to get rid of his fears.

"Sugar? Oh, that reminds me!" Ulrika marched happily to a cabinet, and return with freshly baked cookies.

"I bake this for you, Enna! Please try it!" Ulrika proudly offered them to him.

"...Have this tea, too... I've made it myself...," Chloe butted in, refuse to lose from her childhood friend.

Enna stares at the 'menu' they served, "...Is there poison in them?"

"Enna... How could I do such a thing to you?" Ulrika tinkles her fingers innocently.

"...I'd rather die than harming you...," Chloe did the same, but she's still scary anyway.

"...Fine, then. I'll try it," Enna unleashed his courage.

_*munch, munch* *sip*_

"Whoa... They're tasted good!" Enna's is so unbelieving.

"You like it, Enna? Thank goodness! I'll bake something even tastier next time!" Ulrika is full of joy.

"...I will study more about cooking for you...," Chloe followed.

"...Uh, thanks?" Enna was delighted by this treat, but couldn't erase the uneasiness.

Out of nowhere, the two girls took out two different things...

"**Enna, I have something for you**...," the two spoke in unison.

Ulrika and Chloe are glaring at each other, both filled with murderous intent.

**BGM**: Spring Catfight

"Chloe... Step out of this," Ulrika warned.

"...Why should I?" Chloe doesn't flinch a bit.

"Enna is mine! Just give up!" Ulrika declared war.

"...You're being delusional, as you couldn't accept the fact that he belongs to me...," Chloe accepted it with pleasure.

"W-What did you say?" Ulrika is getting angry.

With mocking gaze, Chloe stares at Ulrika's items, "Those are the Paopoun fruits, fruits which if shared between two people, will always unite them together..."

Ulrika was surprised that Chloe knew that, "S-So what? You won't stand a chance with this!"

Chloe felt provoked, "You believed in such a silly legend? ...My item is way more realistic..."

Ulrika gasped, "T-That's a love potion, right? Oh no, you don't!"

"...Tch," Chloe was pissed.

"Chloe...! I... I will make you walk out of this; by force if I should, even you're my childhood friend!" Ulrika's are burning, she prepared her battle stance.

"...I was waiting for a chance to get serious on you...," Chloe took out her spell book; her glasses are sparkling with evil aura.

Meanwhile, Enna is trembling, "I-I could hear it, you know!"

_***SERIOUS CAT FIGHT BEGINS***_

"My, my... The sisters are fighting hard to get you...," Pepperoni came out of nowhere.

"You're so good even at your young age. I'm jealous," Goto added.

"You guys! What have you done to them?" Enna blamed the golden combination of trouble.

"Nothing," Pepperoni answered so simply.

"It's simply your charm who lured in the ladies...," Goto spoke charismatically.

Enna doesn't buy it, "N-Nonsense! I'm out of here!"

However, Goto is blocking the escape route, "As a man, you should accept their feelings!"

"No way! Let me pass!" Enna begged more than ever.

"Don't be a cry-baby, now. Hugs them with all your love!" Pepperoni encouraged.

"Nooooooo! Let me out!" Enna screamed for his life.

/

**/Workshop Building – Raze's Workshop**

**BGM**: Tsunderella Honeymoon

"Huff... Huff...," Enna has barely escaped from the girls' rampage without them noticing, and (somehow) broke through the barrier made by the idiot golden combination.

Enna glanced around the entire workshop with tired face. Lucky for him, his annoying sister isn't here. There are only three people here: Lily, Whim, and Puniyo. They're already staring with mixed expressions on Enna for some time...

"Uhh...," Enna felt rather uncomfortable, "I'm sorry to bug you, but please let me hide here for a while..."

"Sure!" Lily gave her permission without much thought.

"E-Enjoy your stay," Whim bowed in respect.

"Puni! (Make yourself at home!)" Puniyo jumped happily.

Enna found it rather odd for them to act like this, but at least he can take a breather right now...

...Or not!

"Enna, please have a cup of tea with us!" Lily invited with a gallant smile.

"Thanks," Enna accepted the offer without suspicion.

...And so, Enna sit near the table along with Lily and Puniyo, while Whim is about to pout the tea. Oh, Puniyo use a wooden box to substitute for Jiro.

"...," Whim doesn't move to do her job.

"What is it Whim? Please pour out the tea," Lily ordered her personal maid.

"...," Whim still doesn't move an inch.

"Is something the matter?" Enna asked out of curiosity.

Whim gave up and finally pours the tea for everyone. Enna is lifting his cup, but Lily and Puniyo just watched.

"...?" Enna has another bad feeling...

"What is it, Enna? Just go ahead without us," Lily offered the chance gently.

"Puni (We're just taking our time)," Puniyo expressed happily.

"...," Enna couldn't figure out what they're thinking, so he will drink it anyway-

"**No**! Don't drink it, Mr. Enna!" Whim screamed.

**BGM**: Spring Cat Fight

Enna stopped just before his lip touches the tea, "W-What?"

"That tea has a charm attached to it! Anyone drink it will fall in love with **whoever** they saw first!" Whim revealed the truth.

"**!**" Enna has encountered the worst terror.

"**Whim...?**" Lily's face grows ugly and scary...

"S-Sorry, Milady! I couldn't afford to do something indecent like this...!" Whim whimpered, both terrified and desperate.

Enna stood up carefully, acting as casual as possible, "...T-Thanks for the stay! I-I'll be going now-"

"Puniiiii! (I won't let you escape!)," Puniyo screamed, and-

"Delta formation!" yelled the Puni brothers, as they came in so suddenly.

Taro, Jiro, and Kichi charged towards Enna, prepare to force him drink the tea...

"Ah! No!" Enna cried like a girl... and he sprays out the tea to Kichi accidentally!

"...," Kichi has stopped moving.

"...Puni? (Are you alright, brother?)," Puniyo asked, getting close to him...

"I loveeeeee yoooouuuuu!" Kichi yelled with heart, but his eyes are vacant because of the charm.

"P-Puniiiiii! (No way! You are my brother, for God Puni's sake!)" Puniyo screamed dreadfully.

"Kichi! Snap out of it!" Taro smacked his brother.

"Yes! Puniyo is our little sister! Wake up from your delusion!" Jiro joins in the smacking too.

"Whim! You ruined this!" Lily punished Whim, by shaking Whim's head with all her might.

"F-Forgive me... Milady... S-Stop...!" Whim cried out in pain.

...As the chaos went on, Enna used this chance to escape.

Enna speeds his way to somewhere safe; didn't notice that Yun heard the whole thing from outside. As Yun heard the violent noises from inside the workshop, he decide to hide at the rooftop until everything has settled down. While Enna is...

/

**/Administration Building – Infirmary**

"How are you feeling?" Zokka asked.

"I never feel this worse," Enna described his messy mental state.

Zokka took out a bottle filled with over 50 capsules, "Well, take this medicine. It's so powerful, so you have to be careful. If you consume three or more, you'll faint for a whole day-"

At lightning speed, Enna snatched the bottle and drink at least 30 tablets of the medicine at once.

"H-Hey! What are you...?" Zokka tried to find an explanation, but-

_***THUD***_ Enna fainted.

/

_Meanwhile, at another place..._

**/Boys' Dormitory – Raze's Room**

**BGM**: To Protect the Person

Raze is sleeping on his bed, feel relieved that he got away from the mess Et made. He's supposed to be relaxing now, but his mind feels cloudy, filled with the weirdest ideas...

"...If Whim marries someone, she'll end her contract with Ms. Lily...," Raze mumbled to himself.

A bolt of craziness zaps Raze.

"Wait... If I marry Whim, I'll be free from Ms. Lily as well... Huhuhu...," Raze thought with a grin.

...After a few minutes of insane laughter, Raze snaps out of his 'trance'.

"Damn... What am I thinking? It is because of this damn ring...," Raze complained, staring at his Glowing Ring with annoyed face-

"**This time it's your own fault, dumbass.**"

Raze jumped out in total shock, "W-W-Who said that?"

"**It's your 'damn ring', dimwit. That's who.**"

...And Raze fainted.

**BGM**: Happy Ending

/

_**Fin**_

/

Finished... Finished! Man... This took me four days of writing, non-stop! Phew... But I'm glad it's finally over. The story become too long, but I hope you laughed and smirking while reading it. :) Although tiring, writing this is so much fun! This is my first real attempt on making a funny story, and I hope it's good enough.

That's all from me this time! Thank you for willing to spend your time to read this story. Hope you enjoyed it, and please review!


End file.
